TORN
by ii L0V3 TH3 PRiiNC3
Summary: Goten loves Trunks, but can Trunks be trusted w/his heart. What happens when Mirai comes back from the future? Will he be able to help Goten or fall in love w/him? What will Trunks do? Will he open his eyes or let him slip away? MiraixGotenxTrunks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The advice

Very short chapter right now. Sorry about that, but I am brainstorming about how I will do this one. Have never done a yaoi, in fact my second story here. Just have to put something down right now to get it this set in motion… hope you like it. Thank you for reading and I hope you will review.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi walks into Goten's room to check on how he is coming along in his studying. It was a great afternoon and she knew that her son would need a break soon enough. She sighed as she thought about how different things were now. <em>I was never as hard on Goten as i was on Gohan when he was young, but after everything that has happened in my life who could blame me? With Gohan I just wanted the best for him, not that I don't with my little Goten it is just that I didn't understand then. I didn't understand that fighting and being out there in battles was who he was. I didn't want to believe that my little four year old baby or even when he was a young man was going to be like his father. Always out training and saving the world. But with Goten, after the death of Goku I understood that he was a Saiyan that both of my little boys were too. There was nothing I could do they were warriors it ran so deep in their veins, even on my side of the family. Fighting came is a second way of breathing, the lust for battle and challenge was stronger than anything. <em>

Finally after fighting it for so long she just admitted defeat and worked with it. She came to a compromise, Goten would study as hard as she wanted him to, get high grades in school, and he could have as much time as he needed to train and be a free spirit_._ So now there she was on her way to check on him and make sure he was doing what needed to be done and not sneaking off with her husband or Trunks. She giggled a little bit at that, sometimes her husband was just too much and Trunks well he was something else as well. So tough and arrogant like his father, but when it came to the ones he loved especially her son Goten, yes especially him, he would let himself be just who he was. As she locked about the room she saw Goten sitting in the desk that used to be Gohan's out the window deep in thought. She wondered what could be bothering her littler boy so much that he would have such a deep look on his face. Goten was always cheerful and full of life, he never had a scowl in his face and yet there he was deep in thought with a frown in his features.

"Baby what's wrong?" asked Chi very conserved.

Goten jumped out of his seat startled at his mother's question, he had not even sensed her near him.

"What? Mom I'm sorry it's just that you scared me a bit. Nothing is wrong though, why would you ask that?" replied Goten.

Chi frowned at her son's response. He was obviously bothered by something and was not telling her what it was. She was not happy about that, not happy one bit.

"Goten Son so not lie to me! I am your mother and I know when something is the matter, so you better tell me what it is right now young man!" screamed a very angry Chi.

Goten just looked at his mother, fear evident in his eyes. Sure he didn't want to tell her what was wrong she would definitely not judge him and try to help, but that is just not what he wanted right now. So he took the safest way out.

Throwing his hands up defensively he said, "Ok ok ok, yes mam. The problem is that there is this person that I like right." He looked up at his mother to see if she was following, Chi-Chi just responded with a nod of her head. "And well I just don't know how to come out and just tell them, I mean we have been friends for a long time and I rather not ruin it."

"Oh ok son I understand. Look here baby, you just have to tell this person how you feel because if you do not it will eat at you. Even if they don't feel the same way you still have to let them know, you never know what can happen, so you should not make assumptions. Besides if your friendship is real this confession shouldn't affect what you have with them."

Chi gave her some a reassuring glance and a warm motherly smile. Goten smiled back at his mother and gave her a thankful look.

"Thank you mom, I really appreciate it. I'll think about what you said and see what I should do."

With that Chi got up from the bed and walked out of the room leaving Goten to his own thoughts. He looked out of the window thinking about what his mother had said, the advice was great and he knew that the relationship with that person was definitely real. Their friendship was everlasting and eternal nothing could get in the way of that, not even his confession, that much was clear in his mind. The problem was rejection, could he really withstand his love not sharing his feelings that was something he could not be sure of. He sighed in frustration and went back to his homework only one last thought left on the subject.

_Trunks_

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all liked it and I think I can really do something with this story here. Give me your feedback and thank you again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's a start

A/N: Well here we go another chapter in this story. I've been having some technical difficulties with this one. It seems it won't appear in the main database or in the just in database as well. It was also not coming out in the search engine till about a day ago. I don't know what's up, I even tried reposting it, but got nothing. Maybe it will come out in the database with this new chapter. Oh well I would like you to read the background info for this chapter.

Background Info: Goten looks like he did on Gt and so does Trunks. Only they wear different outfits. Goten has on a dard navy blue t-shirt white muscle shirt under and cool dark jeans, shoes kinda like air forces, black. Trunks wears a dark green t-shirt like his gi black muscle shirt under, cool regular color jeans, and black combat boots. Outfits will change, but I will describe them when that happens. Goten is 17 and Trunks is 18, they are in the same grade 12th thanks to Chi-Chi's insufferable need to make her son's scholars. Goten was able to skip a grade and be with Trunks. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the Brief family is the richest in the world. Absolutely nothing to do with their immense fortune, power, prestige, and influence (LOL… wink wink). Anyway they have all the classes together except two. I know your thinking why do I care, but it will be important later. Here is their schedule:

1st Pd: Goten Calculus; Trunks business

2nd Pd: Trunks calculus; Goten business

3rd Pd: Both History

4th Pd: Art

Senior Lunch

5th Pd: Both Language Arts

6th Pd: Both Mechanical engineering

7th & 8th Pd: Both Martial Arts

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz

* * *

><p>Trunks sat there in his desk waiting for his best friend to enter class. He was keeping up with the raven-haired boys Ki as he approached their history class at an abnormally slow pace and with the feel of his Ki he could tell something was wrong. Goten always rushed to this class because it was the first class they had together. They has six periods together and history started it all off. He was deep in thought pondering over his new discovery when his friend finally entered the room.<p>

_Goten what's wrong? You have been acting pretty strange the past couple of weeks and you haven't even tried to mention why to me. I don't know what to do so you could tell me. We have never had this kind of problem before well its actually me who has never had this problem before. Its usually me who has something in their mind and you are the one left to figure out what's going on. Yet, here I am in this god forsakken place wondering what could be the matter. If this is how he feels everytime he has to figure it out then, man do I need to give him more credit. We are best friends, have shared everything together since the day you were born, Hell we can become one in the same as Gotenks, if sharing a body isn't taking sharing everything a little over the top then I don't know what would. So then why won't you tell me what's wrong? _He was shaken out his thoughts by the noice of someone moving the chair next to him, it was Goten.

"Hey Ten what's up?" asked Trunks.

Goten picked up his head from the desk and slightly turned so that he could talk to him. "What? Oh yea, hey Trunks. Nothing really special is up, just a little tierd. Didn't get much sleep last night is all." replied a very drained Goten. Trunks finally took the time to really look at his best friend. He had bags under his eyes along with dark underlines, he was abnormaly pale, and the gracious Son smile that was always adorned his face wasn't present. Instead he had on a very tiered and almost sickly expression. Not something that any normal person would really notice. Maybe the missing smile would have some people raise an eyebrow, but his tiered look is somrthing only the trained Z fighters would pick up on. It was something that most people wouldn't really notice do to the fact that to them it he looked perfectly normal and couldn't tell something was wrong, not even a human doctor would pick up on it.

"Wow dude, you look like you just finushed fighting Majin Buu or Broly. Twice!" said Trunks shocked by his appearence. "Well what happened bro? Why couldn't you sleep? I mean it must've really been something if it cost YOU to lose sleep over it." _There is definetly something up with him. He has never lost sleep over anything, exept with the whole Majin Buu thing, but who could blame him on that one. Even I lost sleep over it, it's not everyday, ok maybe every other day, that the fate of the world is on our shoulders. But we where not even 9 at the time, so I can let it slide. _

Goten looked contimeplative for a minute. _It's nothing really Trunks, _he tought sarcasticly, _it's just that everytime I close my eyes I see you. Whether it is one of my many happy fantisies or, _his face turned grim, _my many nightmares. You rejecting me, you telling me that you hate me, and so many other things that I just don't want to think about right now. It just so happens that last night was one of my "lucky" nights where you hated me. When am I going to have the courage to tell you everything my sweet sweet prince?_ He sigh loudly. " Well I don't really know actually. It's just that everytime I close my eyes something keeps plaguing my dreams," he half lied.

"Ten really what's up? Are you sure thats the only thing going on. I gotta tell you man, im worried about you, you've been acting wierd these past couple of weeks" replied a conserned Trunks with a very soft and caring voice, the kind that only Goten had ever witnessed.

"Yea i'm alright... my prince" the Goku look-a-like replied jockingly while taking a little bow. Trunks rolled his eyes, he was back alright, then his expression turned serious.

"Chibi," he called him be his nickname, the one only Trunks used and the one that was only spoken outloud when the situation was serious or intence. Like when his mother died at the hands of Buu or when they first found out they could become super saiyans. Only in high emotional periods for them would that name surface. For Goten it was both intense and nerve recking, his mind was racing with many impending toughts of doom. _Did he know? Did he hate him? What would he do?_ All these were running trough his mind at 100mph. _Keep it together Goten, keep your cool, just calm down. _His toughts were inturrupted by Trunks' voice.

"If something serious was up you would tell me right? I mean you can trust me right? You know im here for you know matter what?" Trunks finished his statement much more like questions. As if he was trying to reassure himself more than actually tell Goten that was the case. He had much emotion in his face along with his voice as he finished speaking.

_You know you can right? _He tought. _I mean the only other person besides my mother that I let in is you and even she doesn't completely know me. There are just some things a mother should not know about her son. Your the only person that has seen and understood what's behind the mask, the mask that my father tought me, and boy did he teach me well. Only you are trusted inside of it and I can only hope that you could let me in. You have never had that problem before, you are like an open book to me, as I am to you, yet you have been hidding something from me and I want to know what it is. I know you, I know who you are underneath it all, underneath the whole "cheerful, can't let anything bring me down" attitude. Most people don't even know you notice, think your as naive as you were as a child, but I know better, your like my brother, a part of me._

Goten looked really taken aback by his questions. _Of course I could trust him, I always tell him everything, it's just that this... this was different. This was telling him, his best friend that not only did he like men along with woman, but he was also deeply and utterly in love with him. Now how does one come about something like that? _He asked himself. A question that had been plaguing his mind with no real answer in return. So Goten as only Goten could reasured him:

"Ofcourse I can trust you Trunks and I know I can tell you anything. Its just that-" he hesitated in the middle of his statement. _How am I going to do this? He knows something is up that much is clear, but i'm just not ready to come right out and confess. _So he went with an easy escape, cowardly escape, but easy. "Its just that im going through somethings right now. I know I can trust you, but I haven't figured things out myself, so how could I tell you about it? Look when I finally work things out you're gonna be the first one to know what's been up with me."

_Well its not exactly the explination I was hoping for, but atleast I got him to admit something was up. _He was still disapointed he didn't get to the bottom of things, but he knew better than to push him when he wasnt ready. He nodded in the direction of his best friend to let him know he understood and turned around to face the front, letting the subject drop that instant. _Atleast its a start, _he tought.

RIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING...

The bell rang and Mr. Hersh came in, ready to begin class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Future Trunks

A/N: Well I know it's been forever and I hope I can be forgiven. Thanks for following my story and be sure to read my other one called Who do I choose? Well on to the story gods knows its been forever. c :

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

><p>Trunks was once again in his mother's lab, he didn't know how he was going to be able to move on from this. It was his mentor, Gohan dying all over again, the pain, grief, and anger was threatening to take him over. He trained day in and day out with vigor and fierceness he hadn't experienced since he was training for the Cell Games with his father or after turning Super Saiyan for the first time. His mother always said that the only way to cope for a Saiyan was by training and fighting. Thinking about her hurt, but he knew she was right. Saiyans channeled their feelings through fighting it was the only way for them to vent, it's a theory proven over and over again throughout the years that it had become a mere fact now. He sigh heavily, he knew he couldn't ponder on this too much because he still had things to do and prepare for his journey.<p>

It had been just two months ago that his mother, his rock, had passed. After everything that had happened, his mother had always been so strong, bringing him hope that everything was going to turn out just fine. That he would be able to defeat the Androids and make his father proud with time. She had always given him the strength to continue fighting. It was so ironic that after everything that she had survived, all those adventures and evil aliens trying to destroy the earth, what would finally defeat her would be something so human as cancer. She had always seemed so other worldly and as strong as any of the other Z-Warriors. He just couldn't begin to fathom why she wouldn't tell him. Tell him that she had been fighting it since before he left for the past and that it was far to advanced for her to be cured. He had wanted her to take a senzu bean he had brought back from the past, but she had refused saying it was her time. She wanted to be with Vegeta, that she had stayed strong for him. She lived a little bit over year after he came back and defeated the Androids and Cell. Just enough time to oversee the construction of the world, to be with him, and make sure he would be able to go on with out her.

He should have seen it coming, paid more attention, but he was just too busy overseeing the rebuilding and happy about the defeat of the monsters to notice her deteriorating. Finally about a month before her passing she had told him everything, no matter how much he begged and pleaded there was no moving her decision to die. He was so angry at her for a while, for her choosing to leave him, but he understood. He didn't want to understand, but he did. She was tiered and wanted to be at peace with the man that she loved. She had also made him promise to move on with his life, made him promise to go be with the people that loved him. He didn't have anyone that loved him here though. After she was gone there was no one and nothing keeping him on this earth, but just like that she had brought a solution.

There was no one on _this _earth left for him, but in the earth of the _past_ he had everyone. He would be able to live his life happy with everyone who was dead here. She said that after he came back she knew she was going to go soon, so she had secretly been fixing the time machine to make it usable for one last and final trip to the past. He hadn't known how to react, on one hand he was devastated that this was an option in the first place and on the other he was exited. He was going to go to world where everyone he loved would be alive: His mother, his father, Gohan, Goku, and all the other Z-Warriors. He hadn't wanted to admit it to his mother, but he missed them, he missed the past. He had experienced what it was like to have them all alive, be in a peaceful world that it was almost painful to come to the future.

The only thing that made it bearable was his mother and now she was gone too. So he decided that he would be making that last trip, the earth here was peaceful now, they didn't need him. Everything was already functioning to a basic level, which meant that the reconstruction didn't need him anymore either. He had done everything he needed to do, he had no reasons to stay. So with all that in mind he had readily promised his mother that he would in fact be returning to the past. After taking care of every detail these past two months he was ready. All he needed now was to sign over Capsule Corp. to Dr. Nico Di Angelo (A/N: Do you guys get it? I love the son of Hades! His the best Demigod ever!). Nico Di Angelo was the only Doctor in Capsule Corp. that he knew worked with his mother before the Androids, he was brilliant and competent. He also had great respect for his mother and Trunks knew that there was no one better than him to keep CC. So with all that in mind he had decided to name him CEO and owner, he knew the Doctor would return CC to it's previous glory.

There was a knock on the entrance to the lab. "Come in Dr. Di Angelo," said Trunks.

The Doctor entered the lab, "Hello there Mr. Briefs, I would just like to thank you again for doing this. I don't know how to ever repay you. Except to let you know that I will do everything within my power to take this company and make into something your mother would be proud of."

Trunks turned to face the Doctor and smiled a sad smile.

"I know Doctor that's why I chose you. I know my mother made the right choice in recommending you to do this. I have always trusted her so I knew that I wouldn't choose someone else for this," replied Trunks. "All that's left is to sign a few papers to make this nice and legal. We want to do this right because where I'm going there is no way for me to be contacted."

"Yes, your mother mentioned some thing about a long trip for yourself before her passing."

"It's a long way from here, but it's somewhere where I know I'll be better off than if I stayed here. There is nothing left."

"I know how you feel, after everything that happened with those monsters all I have left is my daughter. I don't know what I would do if she were gone."

Trunks nodded his head in sad understanding. "Well let's move this along, I want to be leaving soon."

"I agree. Where are the papers?"

The purple-haired hybrid motioned to the papers sitting on a desk. After everything was signed, they reviewed all of them to make sure everything was in order. Once that was finished both men shook hands.

"I want to thank you again for trusting me with CC. I know what this place means to you. It isn't just a company, but it's an extent of your family. I will make you and your mother proud. It's a promise," said the Doctor. Trunks gave him a grateful smile. "I know you will." As he was walking out of the lab for the very last time the Doctor motioned him to stop.

"Also I know you probably get this a lot, but I want to thank you. For what you did, for defeating the monsters. Not many men were brave enough to confront them and let alone strong enough to challenge them. But you did and you won, you saved us all. So I want to thank you again, for me, for my daughter, and for the human race."

All Trunks did to reply to that was shoot him an embarrassed and sly smile, it was reminiscent of the famous Son smile. "It was nothing, I did what I had to, and what was right. There is no reason to thank me.," he replied. At this Nico gave him a meaningful stare, "Yes there is. Your a hero and that's pretty damn spectacular."

For the first time since he found out his mother was ill, he smiled a real joyful smile. "Thank you."

Nico Di Angelo gave the Saiyan Prince another stare, "No Thank You."

Trunks then turned around and walked out of his mother's lab and CC. He pulled out a Capsule containing the time machine and popped it open. As he stared at the time machine and to the leg in which his mother had written "HOPE" he knew she was right. This was it, it was the time in which he was leaving everything from this world behind, but he was leaving to a better future (or past). The word Hope had so much more meaning now, and as he climbed into the machine, thats all he had Hope. Hope that what awaited him was nothing, but opportunity, happiness, and a better life with his loved ones.

With one last glance at his old life, he pressed the GO button and disappeared to the past for the final time.

* * *

><p>AN: Comments and Concerns are welcome and appreciated. And Aha! So the plot thickens, Future Trunks is going to that past. Goten is in love with Past Trunks, Past Trunks doesn't know what the hell is going on. This is gonna be great I'm so exited to see what happens next. Because even though i'm the author, I can assure you that I have no Idea whats gonna happen next. I just write and let the story flow out of me, so i'm in the same boat as the readers until I create a new chapter. Anyway thanks for reading my story and hope ya'll like it.

Comments and Concerns! Review please!


End file.
